Elm Street's Last Brats
by protector91
Summary: 2010 sequel. Nancy meets a young girl named Kristen, who has a special gift; she can pull people into her dreams. Her gift, however, attracts Freddy's attention when he resurfaces from the grave and sets his sights on her. Can Nancy keep Kristen safe?
1. Trailer

**A/N: FYI, I haven't forgotten about 'The Elm Street Kids' and I will be returning to it at some point in the very near future. Anyway here's the trailer for this story.**

_**How long has it been?**_

Freddy drags Nancy's mother through the mirror. Nancy screams as her mom is taken away.

**Since you were last on Elm Street?**

_Nancy walks into Quentin's hospital room_

Nancy: I saw Freddy again.

Quentin: That's impossible. We killed him.

Nancy: Did we?

_Nancy wakes up in Freddy' Boiler room; She places her hand on one of the pipes and feels it cold; very cold. She finds a small girl huddled up against the wall._

Girl: I knew you'd come for me Nancy.

Nancy: Kristen?

**One, Two, Freddy's Coming for you**

Nancy: I can't explain it, but I think Freddy wants Kristen more than he wants us.

Quentin: But why would he want her?

**Three, Four better lock your door**

Kristen nervously walks over to her closet and opens it.

Freddy: BOO!

Kristen falls down screaming.

**Five, Six grab your crucifix**

Kristen makes a run for it.

**Seven, Eight gonna stay up late**

_Freddy pins Quentin up against a wall; knives poised to strike._

**Nine Ten**

_Nancy finds herself standing in the middle of the ocean._

**Never Sleep Again**

_Freddy jumps out of the water and drags her underwater._

_**And, I'm running, running from this nightmare**_

_Nancy struggles to break out of Freddy's grip._

_**Running, running from this nightmare**_

Kristen whimpers against the wall as Freddy closes in on her.

_**A Nightmare on Elm Street Part 2: Elm Street's Last Brats**_

Freddy: Sweet dreams little Nancy.

Kristen: NANCY!

_**Coming Soon**_

**A/N: Kristen originally appears in 'A Nightmare on Elm Street Part 3: Dream Warriors' for those of you who don't know. She ten years old in this story.**


	2. Freddy's Back Again

Nancy Holbrook and her mother Gwen drove up to their home. It was just them in that house. Her parents had been divorced for a long time now. Nancy still sees her father every now and then given how he is a police officer. As a matter of fact she just said bye to the man only a few hours earlier. She and her best friend (or was he her boyfriend now? They never really got a chance to talk about it) had ventured to their old preschool where they were determined to put an end to a grisly trail of murders once and for all. A man they had trusted when they were little turned out to be a sick and twisted child molester when he was alive. He was killed, but he didn't stay dead for long. He came back to life in her dreams and the dreams of all her friends for revenge. What better way than to kill the children of the people that _killed_ you. Everyone had suffered quick deaths. Some quicker than others. But the man, Fred Kruger, wanted to prolong Nancy's suffering.

She had stayed awake for so long that she couldn't wake up meaning that Freddy could essentially have his way with her… his 'favorite'. If Quentin hadn't injected her with adrenaline to snap her awake she'd still be trapped in dream land enduring God knows what. She dragged that sick bastard out of the dream world upon awakening and slit his throat followed by setting his corpse on fire putting it all to an end at last. The cops, fire department, and ambulance all showed up within an hour and Nancy's father was surprised and confused to say the least that Nancy was on the scene of the fire. He asked her what had happened and all Nancy said to him was,"He'll never hurt anyone else ever again."

Nancy and her father never did see eye to eye, but deep down he knew she was a good kid. He let both her and Quentin go this time, but he gave her a stern warning that if anything like this ever happened again there wouldn't be much of anything he'd be able to do. Nancy merely nodded her head at his warning and then was taken to the hospital along with Quentin. Despite the injuries he received from the fight with Krueger he was going to live though it would be a while before he got out of the hospital. Nancy's arm was put in a sling and her mother came by to pick her up as soon as she heard about what had happened. She was glad she was safe, but was curious as to what Nancy was doing at that old preschool. She decided to let Nancy tell her when she wanted to.

They exited their car and they headed for the front door. Gwen unlocked the front door as Nancy felt sleep starting to overtake her. The second she got upstairs she was going to kick off her shoes and jump into bed. It would be the first good night's sleep she had in three days and she wasn't going to waste any second of it. Her mom opened the door and told Nancy to go straight to sleep.

"Ain't gonna argue with that," Nancy's sleep deprived mind thought. "Hey mom. I know you were just trying to protect me. Thanks." Nancy said to here. Her mom just smiled and put the keys on the table.

"I'm just glad you're safe," her mom said. Nancy was about to smile, but to her horror she saw Freddy in the mirror directly behind her mother. All she could do was scream as he impaled her straight through the face. He grabbed her body and dragged it with him into the mirror, which proceeded to repair itself. All that was left was a blood stain on it.

"Krueger! You bitch!" Nancy screamed. She pulled her arm out of its sling and grabbed a chair with her two hands. "Let my mom go!" She screamed and smashed the mirror only revealing the other side of the wall in the process.

"You didn't think it would be that easy did you? Little Nancy. Hahahahahaha," he chuckled. Nancy had never felt so enraged before. This creep had killed nearly everyone who was important to her and now her fucking mom! As her raged boiled she heard something coming from the kitchen. Nancy looked in its direction and saw smoke coming out from it. Nancy slowly and silently headed for the kitchen keeping her wits about her in case Freddy showed his ugly face again. She heard something start to play in the kitchen; it sounded like it was being played on a child's toy piano. Nancy snuck over to one of the kitchen drawers and pulled out a knife for protection.

_One, Two Freddy's coming for you_

_Three, Four better lock your door_

_Five, Six grab you crucifix_

_Seven, Eight, gonna stay up late_

_Nine, Ten_

"Freddy's back again!" He announced grabbing Nancy from behind. "Miss me Nancy because I sure as Hell missed you," he said.

"Let me go!" She screamed and stabbed him in the arm with the knife. Freddy let go of her and Nancy slit his throat again. For a minute blood flowed out of his neck, but the wound quickly healed itself.

"Naughty, naughty, Nancy," he said shaking a clawed finger at her. "Don't tell me you've already forgotten that I can't be killed?" He asked as a fire started to start in the kitchen and grew with each passing second.

"I killed you once. I'll do it again!" Nancy screamed at him; knife shaking in her hand.

"I'd love to see you try especially now that you don't have your boyfriend to wake you up and pull me along for the ride," he said dragging his claws along the wall of the kitchen. Nancy stepped out of the kitchen as he inched closer to her.

"Put down the knife Nancy," he said. "You know you can't win. You're all alone now," he said as Nancy backed up against the door. "The one that got away can only remain that for so long," he said tracing his name along Nancy's soft skin. Nancy closed her eyes and tried to tell herself this wasn't happening. "Look at me!" He shouted. Nancy opened her eyes and looked back at Freddy's charred face with nothing, but contempt in her eyes. "So fiery. That's what I always liked about you Nancy."

"Then you'll love this!" She shouted and stabbed him in the chest with her knife. As Freddy stumbled back she grabbed the front door and swung it into his face knocking him down. Nancy moved to run out the door, but saw only the wall on the other side. "Shit!" She cursed and ran for the stairs. Nancy felt her feet sink into the stairs and saw Freddy waiting at the bottom with an evil smile on that face of his. "Going somewhere?" He asked and began to laugh evilly. Nancy pulled her feet out of the stairs and flung herself over the railing just avoiding Freddy's claws. She fell to the floor below, but then the floor gave way and she found herself hurdling into another room. She got back on her feet and realized she was back inside Freddy's boiler room. She heard that noise. That horrible noise of him dragging his nails across the pipes. He stepped into view with that evil look on his face. He started to walk towards her and Nancy turned and ran.

"You can run, but you can't hide!" He yelled after her. Nancy refused to look back. She needed to keep moving. She rounded a corner and found herself facing a dead end. Freddy walked around that same corner and slid his nails across more of the pipes. Nancy closed her eyes at the sound. It was too much for her. "Gonna get you," he said getting closer. "Come to Freddy."

"Damn you!" Nancy screamed and he swung down with his claws.

* * *

Nancy snapped awake; the bright and beautiful light from the sun bathing her in its warmth. She looked to her right and saw that her alarm clock had gone off and that she was safe in bed. But she never remembered going to sleep and when did she change her clothes. She looked at her arm and saw it was still in its sling.

"Good morning, Nancy," her mother said entering her daughter's room.

"Mom," Nancy whispered. She jumped out of bed and flung herself into her mother's arms.

"Nancy. Are you ok?" She asked with concern in her voice.

"What happened last night?" Nancy asked glad that her mother wasn't dead.

"Well when we reached the front porch you fell asleep. I had to carry you the rest of the way upstairs. Not an easy thing for someone as old as me to do," she said with a small laugh. Nancy just took a deep sigh and looked up at the mirror. She saw in the mirror hanging on the wall behind her was a dress; a dress that looked very familiar to her.

"Mom. Who's dress is that?" She asked.

"It's yours," she answered. "It was your favorite back when you were five. After the whole Krueger incident I took it away and hid it. Now that you know the truth I figured that I should return it to you even if you are way too big for it now." Nancy walked over to her dress and saw four marks on it. She heard Freddy's laugh and she grabbed her head with her good hand.

"Nancy. Are you alright?" Her mom asked running to her side.

"I don't know mom," she said in a trembling voice. Had she actually dreamt about Freddy or was her sleep deprived mind starting to lose it?

**A/N: Most sequel stories I've seen have had Nancy placed in a mental institution following Freddy's surprise return so I decided to do things a little differently. Hope this was a good first chapter. See ya!**


	3. Kristen

Nancy tried to pretend that she didn't dream about Freddy again for the rest of the morning. She didn't want to give her mother any cause for worrying. That was the last thing that she wanted. Actually that was the second last thing that she wanted. The absolute last thing that Nancy wanted or needed was for her dad to get involved. Even though her parents are divorced they still talk to one another every now and then. Nancy wouldn't put it past her mother to call her father if she felt like there was something wrong with her.

Nancy's father's warning was still fresh in her mind. Anything like the incident at the pre-school and he wouldn't be able to help her. They'd probably have her tossed inside of some sort of mental institution trying to convince her that Fred Krueger is dead and that no one can attack people in their dreams. So instead Nancy acted like nothing happened as she quietly ate her breakfast. It was a tad difficult eating with the use of only one of her arms as the other was still in a sling, but she eventually managed.

"So are you feeling any better?" Her mother asked.

"Of course; never felt better," Nancy said not looking up from her plate.

"Is this about the dream you had last night?" Her mother, Gwen, asked noticing her daughter's lack of eye contact.

"It's nothing mom," Nancy lied; gaze focused on the knife by her mother's plate. She kept thinking back to that dream. Nancy had never felt so scared in her life when Freddy attacked her mother.

"If you'd like to stay home from school today," Gwen started to offer.

"That's ok mom. I think school's what I need to get my mind off of recent events," Nancy said finishing her breakfast.

"Alright," Gwen said picking up Nancy's plate. "But if you need to talk to anyone about this, I'm always here for you Nancy."

"Thanks mom," Nancy said. After breakfast, Gwen drove Nancy to school. When Nancy got to school one of her few living friends, Jessica, helped her out with her books in light of her arm's injury. Nancy found out from Jessica that news of her and Quentin setting fire to the old pre-school had traveled exceedingly fast. One of her classmates had a dad on the police force and she found out everything from him and naturally spread it around school. Nancy ignored most of the comments thrown at her and any questions asked and just tried to get through the day. Nancy tried her best to stay fully awake through all her classes, which she managed to do until her final period of the day.

When her teacher spotted her dozing off, he woke her by dragging his nails across the chalk board. The shrill sound of it woke Nancy up screaming and on her guard. Only after she realized that she was in class and not being attacked by Freddy did she calm down. The rest of the class gave her weird looks.

"Nancy? Is there something wrong? You were on edge practically all day," Jessica said as Nancy put her books in her locker.

"I just haven't got a lot of sleep lately. That's all," Nancy responded. "No big deal." Jessica didn't look like she believed Nancy for a second, but decided to let the matter drop. Once the final bell rang Nancy waited for her mother to pick her up and then asked her to take her to the hospital so she could visit Quentin.

* * *

**Spring Wood Hospital**

Quentin had been in bad shape when Nancy last saw him. Freddy had broken his nose and also cut into his chest. Nancy actually believed that he was going to die when she was pulled back into the real world and saw him in that state. But through the grace of God he was able to cling to life until the police and ambulance arrived to take him to the hospital. Nancy reached his hospital room and cracked the door open to see if Quentin was asleep or awake. She was hoping it was the latter because if Freddy truly wasn't gone that meant Quentin was in danger. She stepped inside his room and was relieved to see him awake.

"Hey beautiful," Quentin said making Nancy smile and blush a little. She pulled up a chair and sat beside his bed.

"How are you feeling?" She asked taking his hand.

"I'm feeling glad to be alive," Quentin answered. "The doctors said if I had been brought in here any later and I wouldn't have made it. Still it was worth it to take down that son of a bitch," Quentin said, which made Nancy's smile disappear from her face.

"Something wrong?" He asked her.

"It's just that… last night," Nancy began then the door to Quentin's room opened up and a little girl who looked no older than ten ran into the room and went under Quentin's bed. Quentin looked at Nancy, who only shrugged and looked under the bed.

"Can I help you little girl?" Nancy asked her.

"If anyone asks you didn't see me," the young girl replied.

"Um," Nancy thought when she heard the door starting to open making her spring up.

"Excuse me," one of the nurses said, "But have either of you happened to see a 10 year old girl run in here?"

"Can't say I have," Nancy said. "Why?"

"Girl's parents brought her in to get a shot today. We turned our backs on her for one measly minute and then bam; she's gone."

"We'll be sure to let you know if we see her," Nancy said.

"Thank you," the nurse said and exited the room.

"She's gone. You can come out now," Nancy said. The girl crawled out from under Quentin's bed and looked at Nancy.

"Thanks," she said giving Nancy a smile.

"You're welcome. Just why exactly are you hiding anyway?" Nancy asked her.

"I don't like shots," she answered.

"I don't either," Quentin said. "The best method for when you're getting a shot is to close your eyes, count to five, and it'll be over before you know it."

"I still don't like them," she said.

"What's your name?" Nancy decided to ask.

"Kristen."

"That's a nice name," Nancy said. "I'm Nancy."

"I'm Quentin," he introduced. The second the introductions were over the door swung open once more.

"Aha!" The nurse shouted spotting Kristen. I had a feeling I should come back here and looks like it paid off. You're coming with me Ms. Parker," the nurse said and picked up Kristen so she couldn't run away from her.

"Nice meeting you Kristen," Nancy said giving her a wave.

"Nice to meet you too," Kristen responded giving Nancy a smile then went back to struggling with the nurse's grip.

"Nice kid," Quentin said. "Good thing Freddy isn't around anymore. I'd bet you anything he'd probably go after her next."

"Freddy," Nancy remembered. Any good feelings she had were sent down the drain.

"Nancy? Are you alright?" Quentin asked her. He almost thought he saw some of the color drain from her face.

"Freddy," she repeated. "That's what I was going to talk to you about," Nancy said. She swallowed and continued. "Last night… I saw Freddy again."

Quentin almost thought his heart stopped for a second at hearing Nancy say that. It even showed on his heart monitor before returning to normal. "That's impossible. We killed him," Quentin said, but it was more so to convince himself than it was to convince Nancy.

"Did we?" Nancy asked.

"You cut off his arm and you slit the dude's throat. Not to mention you burned his remains so yeah. I can safely assume he's dead."

"He's been dead before though. Who's to say he didn't cheat death… sort of… like he did when our parents originally did him in?" Nancy suggested.

"Nancy that's impossible. How could he come back that quickly?"

"I have no idea, but I know what I saw," Nancy said to him. In reality the real reason Nancy was so adamant about the return of Freddy is because she didn't want to start doubting her own sanity. She'd gone for days without sleep. Who knows what that sort of time without falling asleep can do to a person's mind?

And if Freddy is back, that begs the question of how does one kill him. She could always drag his ass out of the dream world again, but killing him doesn't seem to make any difference. Nancy would just be right back where she started again. Could he really be killed or was this all a losing battle?

* * *

Kristen took Quentin's advice and counted to five when the doctor's prepared to give her a shot. It worked for the most part. The pain was there and then it was gone. Kristen now sat on her bedroom floor absentmindedly drawing a picture that she had been working on since she got back from the hospital. Kristen may only be ten, but she was a very good artist. Night had since fallen and it was almost her bed time, but she didn't feel like sleeping.

"Lights out Kristen," her father said stepping into her bed room.

"But I don't want to go to sleep," Kristen said even as her dad picked her up and put her in bed.

"Who's this?" He asked picking up the picture Kristen had been drawing.

"Nancy," Kristen answered pulling the covers up.

"Who's Nancy?"

"Someone I met at the hospital. She tried to help hide me," Kristen said as her dad put the picture down on the night stand. It was an almost perfect replication of Nancy's face.

"Your shot wasn't that bad was it?"

"No. I just counted to five and it was over."

"I told you there was nothing to worry about," her father said. "Now get some rest," he said kissing Kristen's forehead and walked towards the light switch.

"Don't turn out the lights!" Kristen quickly said.

"Come on Kristen. It's like I keep telling you. There isn't anything in the dark that can hurt you. You're safe. I promise."

"Promise?" Kristen asked as she lowered her covers slightly.

"I'll tell you what Kristen. If anything attacks you, just call for me and I'll come running. Remember; I'm always with you. Even in your dreams." He gave Kristen another kiss then turned out the lights.

"Love you daddy," Kristen said.

"Love you too Kristen," he said back to her and shut the door to her room. Kristen lay back in her bed and closed her eyes; drifting off into sleep. After what could have been several hours or only a few minutes Kristen heard someone tapping on her nightstand making her jump awake. Kristen turned on the light at her night stand, but saw no one. She heard another noise; this one sounding like something scratching against her wall. Kristen's head jerked around, but the noise stopped and there was no one at her wall. Then music started playing. It sounded soft and innocent at first. Like something being played from a children's toy. Kristen reached over to her nightstand and grabbed a small paper mache house she had made, pulled it close to her, and started to rock back and forth.

"There isn't anything in your room Kristen," she whispered to herself. "There isn't anything in your room," she repeated even as the sound of another girl's humming penetrated her room. Kristen closed her eyes trying to block it all out. The girl's voice stopped humming and began to say something that sounded like a nursery rhyme.

_One, Two Freddy's coming for you_

_Three, Four better lock your door_

_Five, Six grab your crucifix_

_Seven, Eight gonna stay up late_

_Nine, Ten_

A clawed hand shot out of the roof of Kristen's house followed by Freddy's horrid sounding voice shouting, "Never sleep again!"

**A/N: Kristen's entire dream sequence was based off the theatrical trailer for 'A Nightmare on Elm Street Part 3' FYI. Hope the chapter was good and I'll hopefully see you soon.**


End file.
